:: 皇帝の花 —
by arbot4014
Summary: Abrió la puerta y la lanzo dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe aun desconcertada se enderezo encontrandose con un rubio muy apuesto - Soy minato emperador de la nación de fuego - dijo. Te llamas naruko cierto? La susodicha asintió no se atrevía a mirarlo Minafemnaru
1. I n t r o

Corría a toda velocidad esquivando a las personas, tenía que llegar cuanto antes, si no llevaba la medicina a su abuelo el moriría dejándola sola más le valía darse prisa. Cuando llego, abrió las dos puertas de la cabaña vivía en el bosque lejos del pueblo eso fue decidido por su abuelo

— Abuelo ya vine – anuncio mientras subía a su alcoba encontrándose con una mujer rubia con la cabeza de su abuelo en sus piernas la mujer era tsunade que tenía en su rostro tristeza — abuelo — llamo acercándose mas no recibió respuesta, tsunade negó con la cabeza

Sus ojos se cristalizaron corrió hasta el cadáver dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de su abuelo y rompió en llanto

— Deja de llorar el no volverá — le dijo la rubia mayor, levanto la cabeza, se limpió con su brazo las lágrimas se puso de pie y se retiró de la habitación siendo observaba por tsunade quien suspiro sonoramente

— Me pregunto si fuiste consiente del destino de tu nieta jiraiya — decía mirando el pacifico rostro sin vida le acarició los blancos y largos cabellos. Más tarde enterraron el cuerpo baje la sombra de los arboles cada una dijo sus palabras

Al llegar la noche ambas rubias se despidieron, naruko una vez en casa subió las escaleras llegando a la alcoba que compartía con su abuelo, lo cual hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos

— Como podre vivir sin ti abuelo — decía entre hipidos, se dejó caer de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos — me haces falta

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano junto todas sus pertenecías y se dirigió al pueblo rumbo a la posada de tsunade o como ella le decía abuela cosa que molestaba a la vieja borracha, para propinarle un coscorrón en la cabeza

— Oba chan

Y dicho y hecho se ganó un coscorrón, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras se llevó amabas manos a la cabeza mientras se quejaba del dolor con Senju quien con un abanico amarillo con sakuras se daba aire

Veo que aceptaste mi oferta no es asi- no era una pregunta era una afirmación, ya que despues del entierro de su abuelo tsunade le ofreció un trabajo para poder llevar aunque sea un bocado a su boca

— Si

Respondió firme, viendo la sonrisa de la Senju

— Shizune — llamo, apareciendo al instante una pelinegra

— Me llamo mi señora — pregunto haciendo una reverencia

— Quiero que le muestres a la señorita su habitación — pidió y la pelinegra miro a la rubia examinándola — trabajara aquí — aclaro


	2. O n e

Habían pasado 13 años desde la muerte de su abuelo y trabajando para la abuela Senju, la cual envés de darle dinero le recomenzaba con ramen ya que gasta todo el dinero en sake a pesar de los inútiles intentos de ocultar el dinero

— Tsunade por favor no gaste el dinero en sake

Rogaba una Shizune con cara preocupada no siendo escuchada por su ahora ebria jefa, que alzo el vaso bridando de lo bueno que es el sake

— Ven Shizune siéntate y celebra conmigo - decía una ebria tsunade mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra, obligándola a sentarse en la mesa, sirvió la debida en un vaso ofreciéndola, naruko negó con la cabeza con vergüenza ajena mientras limpiaba con una escoba el piso

Mientras tanto en el palacio del emperador un acto de amor y lujuria se llevaba a cabo en la recamara del rey

— Más minato

Pidio himiendo una pelirroja de ojos azules a su esposo que la penetraba una y otra vez, se aferró a su cuello para unir sus labios con los de él gimiendo entre besos las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, ambos sentían que llegarían al clímax y no se equivocaron

— Kushina — jadeo llegando al orgasmo vaciándose en el interior de su compañera, se dejó caer en el pecho respirando entrecortadamente la pelirroja paso sus manos en los cabellos rubios — te amo — hablo tomando las manos de su esposa, la beso con adoración antes de levantarse de la cama

Se vistió con sus ropas reales: un kimono azul con su cinturón dorado

Cerró la puerta al salir de su recamara, camino hasta una de las habitaciones, entrando en ella sin tocar para qué? Si era el emperador minato Namikaze

— Rey minato

Saludaron los cortesanos del rey, mientras reverenciaban, al rubia que una vez sentado los insto sentarse

— Mi matrimonio con kushina no está funcionando — confeso serio, sorprendiendo a sus cortesanos quienes se miraban unos a otros, fue cuando uno se levantó un peli plata de nombre hatake, ganándose las miradas de los hay presente estaba — si mi permiso majestad, usted lo que necesitas una concubina — aconsejo, minato frunció el ceño para despues asentir

Entonces busca una entre el pueblo yo también iré contigo

— Naruko — llamo Shizune

La rubia que estaba comiendo su preciado ramen se acercó —dime Shizune — pregunto

— Podrías ir al pueblo y comprar unos ingredientes — dijo mostrando un pequeño saco de dinero — y te daré ramen en la noche — agrego dándole una canasta

Lo pensó un rato, no le gustaba la sopa de tomates pero la oferta de tener ramen en la noche la convenció — claro - respondió tomando la canasta

Se fue rumbo al mercado del pueblo, en el camino decía una y otra ves cada ingrediente para memorizarlos, llego al pueblo quedándose sorprenda de la multitud de gente, un montón de ideas pasaron por su cabeza mas ninguna le pareció buena estaba tan distraída en encontrar una solución a su problema que no se dio cuenta que alguien se paro al lado suyo

— Necesitas ayuda

Pregunto alguien tras ella, se volteo levantado la vista, encontrándose unos cielos brillantes iba a responder cuando un un hombre peli plata se coloco frente a ella, no dejándole ver los brillantes cielos

— Mi señor el rey te ha preguntado si necesitas ayuda — dijo el hatake serio a lo cual la rubia asintió un poco extrañada miro con detenimiento las ropas del aquel hombre. Kakashi ordeno a los soldados dejar el camino libre al emperador los cuales obedecieron la orden, dejando paso

Cuando el camino estuvo libre de gente la rubia quito la canasta de su brazo para así agarrarla con su mano dirigiéndose a un pequeño puesto de un viejo anciano, preguntándole tomates dulces y frescos. No sabiendo que tenia una mirada fijamente en ella, ignorando ese hecho siguió caminando buscando los ingredientes faltantes. Minato la miraba montado en su corcel alejarse para así perderla de vista entre la gente

— Rey emperador quisiera... — iba a sugerirle al rubia que buscaran una joven de otra aldea, la mirada del Namikaze lo hizo callar

— La quiero a ella — sentencio, el rubio antes de darse la vuelta, el peli plata asintió viendo a su rey irse en su caballo real levantado polvo en el camino sin perder tiempo Kakashi mando a sus hombres en busca de la joven rubia sin éxito alguno pues el ultimo de sus hombres la había perdido de vista. Y estando en el palacio le dio las noticias de su fracao al emperador quien decepcionado llamo a su aprendiz

— Levanta el rostro Kakashi — ordeno minato, poniendo de pie — que un error no te ara menos útil — decía yéndose a su aposento

Esa noche no hizo el amor con su esposa solo se quedo pensando en la rubia

Y naruko no dejo de pensar en esos cielos brillantes


	3. T w o

El azabache saltaba árbol en árbol no fu difícil para localizar a la rubia, según su punto de vista ella trabajaba para tsunade Senju más conocida como la borracha del pueblo con una pelinegra de nombre Shizune quien ese momento cargaba un cerdito en sus brazos, vio a la rubia despedirse de ellas, la siguió desde los arboles sonrió de medio lado lado al escucharla cantar ya estaba oscureciendo llegaron a una pequeña cabaña

Naruko se perdió de entre los árboles que al Uchiha no le quedo de otra más que ir tras ella saltando a otro árbol activo su sharingan para poder saber en done estaba agudizo su vita entrecerrando los ojos

La joven se arrodillo sobre el suelo

— Siento no haber venido a visitarte abuelo — decía acariciando la tierra seca, sentía haberle fallado a su abuelo

Pero con todo ese trabajo no se pudo hacer nada , prácticamente se ganaba la vida ahí no había ningún día de descanso, su cuerpo le dolía y sentía pesados los ojos

— Lo siento — dijo dejándose caer sobe la tierra, mientras derramaba lagrimas no se dio cuenta quien estaba tras suyo, coloco en pie, antes de sentir un golpe en la nuca y caer inconsciente en los brazos del Uchiha quien se la llevo rumbo al palacio real

— La trajiste — quiso saber, el azabache asintió, hizo un gesto con la mano inmediatamente la joven fue traída por un soldado cargada en brazos seguía dormida por así decirlo

Minato miro un poco molesto al azabache antes de incorporarse de su trono poniéndose de pie

— No fue muy difícil saber en dónde vivía y trabaja — hablo el Uchiha haciendo gala de su capacidad, sin quitar la vista del frente, el rubio se acercó, estiro su mano acaricio los dorados cabellos sonrió mirando el bello rostro acanelado

— Dímelo — pidió sin quitar la vista de la rubia el Uchiha asintió, no sin antes mandarle una sonrisa de superioridad a su ex maestro que digno justo en ese momento aparecer por la puertas con su amigo óbito Uchiha

— Actualmente ella trabaja de sirvienta en una posada, aunque acabo de descubrir que vivía en una cabaña en el bosque con un familiar ya fallecido — ante lo último minato volteo el rostro, viendo al azabache, bajo su vista fijándola en el suelo para volver a la joven

— Llévatela de regreso, mañana te enviare con alguno de mis hombre Kakashi te acompañara también, no quiero que ella piense mas de mi

Decía el Namikaze caminando hasta su habitación al azabache no le quedo de otra que obedecer la orden de su rey

Abrió los ojos en un parpadeo, encontrando con una tsunade de nuevo ebrio y con el rostro afligido de Shizune. Se sentó sobre la cama, llevo su mano hacia el rostro de la pelinegra, quien alzando la mirada, llevo su mano sobre la de la rubia para sentir el suave toque, sin poder evitarlo dejo salir las lágrimas que intenta ocultar. Confundida dirigió su mirada a la Senju quien bebía en un vaso su licor

— Qué... — iba a preguntarle que estaba ocurriendo cuando la rubia se puso de pie de su lugar, miro a Shizune la pelinegra había empezó a llorar sin motivo alguno. Aparentemente

— Calma Shizune lo hice por nuestro bien — decía dándole palmaditas a la chica, naruko arqueo en desconcierto ambas cejas quito su mano de la mejilla de la pelinegra

—No entiendo... — quiso decir algo, más cuando la Senju saco de cofre un kimono azul de seda con espirales

— Date prisa y ponte esto

Arrojo la levante para poder verlo mejor el traje era hermoso y no parecía ser uno normal, estaba hecho de más fina seda, la Senju la mirada con ternura sabía que hizo más pero necesitaba el dinero ya que si no perdería la posada sin ella no había dinero y sin dinero no hay sake

— Te dejaremos sola para que puedas vestirte — dicho esto ayudo a la pelinegra a levantarse de la silla de madera, salieron de la habitación la rubia cerró la puerta tras de si

Ya estando sola, se desato el obi de su kimono celeste junto con su ropa interior se quitó las blancas cintas que tenía alrededor del pecho y de las caderas, las dejo caer en el suelo, se quitó sus goris (nota: sandalias bajas hechas de algodón, cuero) despues de sus tabí (calcetines tradicionales que separan el dedo pulgar del resto de los dedos para calzar la sandalia)

El agua fría del rio le daba una sensación de tranquilidad nado hasta la orilla, salió del agua se secó el cabello del agua, cubrió su cuero en una manta azul regreso a la posada llevándose una gran sorpresa, había varias hombre es en la entrada de esta

— Naruko ven — le llamo tsunade, se obligó caminar hasta ella, la Senju la tomo de los hombros, la puso delante de ella,

— Retrocedió cuando el joven azabache dio cinco pasos hasta ella — soy sasuke Uchiha, tengo ordenes de llevármela al palacio — la rubia miro con miedo a que joven de ojo negro, y sabía lo que quería decir pero ella, nunca antes había negado acostarse con un hombre


	4. T h r e e

Al llegar al palacio el azabache ordeno que los hombres se retirasen, una vez solo pidió que la joven doncella lo siguiera la cual dudo en obedecerlo. Por su parte no sabía porque fue llevada al palacio ni mucho menos sabia sabía quién era ese desconocido de mirada penetrante, trago saliva al reparar en el rostro de un hombre que parecía una serpiente quito la mirada de aquella traumatizante imagen para mirar las ropas del joven delante suyo era rara ( nota: aclaro que sasuke tiene el peinado y la ropa como en el shinden) fijo su vista en el peli plata recordaba haberlo visto pero ¿en dónde?. Finalmente llegaron al trono real, empero ella no se dio cuenta de ello ni los ojos del rey puestos en su persona

— Majestad!. Rey minato hemos traído a la doncella como ordeno

La voz del azabache le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones encontrándose con el rey emperador, quien la miraba directamente a los ojos con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada sobre su mano la cual estaba poyada sobre el respaldar de brazo del trono (nota: o creo que se llama así el lugar donde pones tus brazos)

— Eso ya lo veo, bien me retiro iré a mi aposento — decía minato levantándose, naruko lo siguió con la irada y casi en cámara lenta sus miradas se encontraron

Ella sintió sus mejillas arder y giro la cabeza a otra parte

Minato chasqueo los dedos inmediatamente dos sirvientas aparecieron, tomaron a la rubia de las manos. Decidió, su encuentro seria al día siguiente. Quería darle su tiempo a la doncella

La rubia fue llevada a un pequeño cuarto, pero no el de las concubinas aun no, naruko fue bañada con ayuda de la dos sirvientas, para luego ir a una pequeña recamara

— Ahí algo que quieras contarme sasuke

Interrogo viendo al azabache quien tocaba sus labios mirando un lugar de la pared de la habitación en el que estaban ambos. Ellos también se retiraron junto con su rey a sus respectivos cuartos

— Eso es algo que a que a ti no debe de importarte Kakashi — se puso de pie no tenía que estar ahí si no fue por tenía un presentimiento había algo en esa chica encerrado y traería problemas al palacio

A la mañana siguiente naruko salió fuera del palacios sin permiso, se dirigió al rio no sabiendo que era seguida por un azabache

Ya cerca del rio se quitó el kimono que le habían dado en el palacio, pensó que se había equivocado cuando fue traída a palacio para ser la concubina del rey, rio ante el pensamiento sin duda pensó mal, se metió en el agua dejando que su cuerpo se relajara

En una de las ramas de los arboles sasuke observaba los movimientos en el agua que se movía extrañamente a causa de los movimientos de la joven rubia quien hacia movimientos dentro y fuera del agua rubia quien hacia movimientos dentro y fuera del agua, se inmuto cuando del cuerpo una especie de nube roja saliendo de ella una nueve colas mientras en la cabellera rubia se formaban unas largas y puntiagudas orejas

— Pero qué...

Retrocedió al ver esos colmillos sobresaliendo de los rosados labios y esos ojos que no eran zafiros sino carmesís

En una de las habitaciones del palacio la reina kushina caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar sus largo cabello rojo caía en cascada sobre uno de sus hombros mientras su kimono color jade trapeaba el piso

— Porque no lo entiendo — se detuvo girándose para mirar a su esposo quien sin ninguna expresión de su rostro estando en la orilla del lecho matrimonial

Minato solto un suspiro de frustración, relajo nuevamente su semblante se permitió a sonreír con lastima viendo la actitud desconcertada de su esposa —entiende kushina yo necesito un heredero un hijo así que no discutas — pidió en tanto se ponía de pie para tomar a su esposa de los hombros además el asunto del no era del todo una mentira quería un hijo sin embargo. Kushina no podría dárselo aunque quisiera

— Tienes a tus concubinas duerme una de ellas y.. — Sugirió pero antes de continuar fue interrumpida por su rubio esposo

— Ellas tampoco pueden darme un hijo son estériles

Decía minato apartándose pasos para darle la espalda a su esposo, la pelirroja suavizó la mirada no culpaba a su esposo al contrario se culpaba a ella misma por no poderle dar el hijo que ambos anhelaban tener

— Solo prométeme una cosa, que una vez que el niño nazca ella se ira — decía mordiéndose los labios en tanto apretaba su ropa fuertemente

Minato la miro con los ojos abiertos desconcertado por la petición de su esposa eso no era lo que quería él quería que la joven se quede junto a el — lo siento pero no hare eso ella no tiene a donde ir ademas que el bebe necesitara su lantancia

Se dio la vuelta, la uzumaki no tuvo más que decir solo asintió y salió dejando solo a su esposo, quien solto un suave suspiro

— Ay por favor! — ironizo — tienes a tus concubinas no?

El rubio solo la miro severo no cambiaria su decision

— Disculpen pero porque razón hacen esto — sintió el tibio liquido caer por su rostro. Las sirvientas allí reunidas se sonreían mientras se miraban cómplices

— Porque así nos mandó el emperador

Le respondió una de las sirvientas llamada kurenai

Con el agua a mitad de sus pechos, naruko bajo la cabeza avergonzada de que alguien más la esté viendo. La bañera había sido vertida con frascos enteros de aceite de flores y esencias orientales también habían hecho caer pétalos de rosas rojas al agua

— Disculpen puedo saber a dónde vamos — mas no recibió respuesta, las sirvientas solo le dieron una sonrisa como respuesta, decidió por ello no preguntar más siguieron caminando a solo Kami sama sabe bajo la mirada, solo quería saber a dónde se dirigían, miro a cada una de las criadas las cuales tenían sus vistas al frente bajo nuevamente la mirada mientras en su cabeza tenia los brillantes cielos

Cuando tiempo hubo estado metida en sus pensamientos no lo sabía escucho como una de las criadas tocaba una puerta con su mano

— Señor la hemos traído

Hablo otra criada un poco cohibida, según escucho el nombre de aquella sirvienta era hinata mas no supo su apellido cuando fue llevada por la tímida chica tanto por la otra que cuyo nombre desconocía

— Que entre sabes que no necesitan su permiso — la escuchar esa voz voltearon las tres, el azabache se encontraba recostado en una de las columnas

Mirando fijamente a la rubia lo cual paso desapercibido por las dos sirvientas menos para la rubia quien se preguntó la razón de esa mirada, el azabache se acerco — No vas a entrar

Profirió estando frente a la joven, hizo un además con su mano derecha para que los dejaran solos las dos se miraron entre ellas no quedándoles de otra asintió para despues retirarse

— Yo.. — quería decir algo quería saber la razón por la que fue traída ahí después de todo el palacio no es para personas como ella. Mas fue interrumpida sasuke le había tomado del brazo bruscamente sin darle tiempo de soltarse abrió la puerta y la lanzo dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe aun desconcertada se enderezo encantándose con el rey

— Soy minato emperador de la nación de fuego — dijo — te llamas naruko cierto — la susodicha asintió no se atrevía a mirarlo

¿la razón?

Minato estaba sentado sobre la cama, tenía la espalda recostada sobre el respaldar de la cama estaba completamente desnudo aunque lo único que pudo ver la rubia fue su bien formado pecho lo demás era cubierto por las frazadas rojas su pose era de un semental. Minato se levantó de la cama y la beso


	5. F o u r

Sus mejillas ardían ese beso era el primero, sintió la lengua del mayor jugar con la suya. Minato con su mano libre deslizo el kimono por los hombros de la rubia la cual gimió al sentir los labios de este en su hombro derecho

— Tranquila seré gentil — Decía el al separarse un poco para ver el fino rostro acanelado de la joven con sus dedos delineando las marquitas que le daban un aspecto zorruno. Con su otra mano le desato el cinturón del kimono se lo quito dejándola a su merced

Ella trato de cubrirse más minato se lo impidió — no tiene caso ya lo eh visto todo

— susurro en su oído cuando la atrajo hacia sí y sin previo aviso le atrapo los labios, a medida que profundizaba el beso la guiaba hasta el lecho donde ella callo de lleno junto a el

Minato se separó de sus labios rompiendo así el beso hundió su rostro entre el pecho de ella la cual tenía la vista puesta en el techo de la recamara. Como desorientada

— No

Gimió al sentir la lengua del rubio lamer uno de sus pezones, al mismo tiempo este comenzó a bajar una mano por su pierna lo que causo que ella soltara un gemido de sorpresa

Él sonrió complacido se incorporó dejando ver una vez más su cuerpo desnudo ante la mirada apenada de la joven — Naru, ven — señalo su miembro erecto

Naruko se sentó sobre el lecho, retrocedió, mientras miraba el miembro no sabiendo que hacer de minato cosa que le dio gracia y ternura que tomo la mano de naruko guiándola a u miembro

Por su parte ella miro los ojos brillantes cielos solo eso fue suficiente llevo su boca al pedazo de carne palpitante

— Ahh... naruko

De sus labios salio un hemido llemo de placer

Tomando de los cabellos a la doncella, imponiéndole un ritmo más rápido, sin poder más se vino en la boca de la rubia que comenzó a toser escupiendo todo el semen. Su cuerpo fue tumbado sobre la cama minato levanto, la mirada recorriendo todo su cuerpo — hermosa — pensó — naruko — decía esta vez mirándola detenidamente primero su intimidad luego sus rosados pezones y finalmente sus ojos eran azules como el mismo cielo fundido con un limpio mar despejado su sonrisa sus ojos lo dejaron totalmente cautivo. Y entonces se undio en ella

— Ah no

Grito de dolor sus ojos se humedesieron más el no escucho sus ruegos, dio una fuerte embestida haciendo que ella arañase su espalda

— Tranquila — ella le mantuvo la mirada sus senos se movían al compás de su agitada respiración, miro con dolor y decepción aquellos brillantes cielos siendo opacados por la lujuria y el deseo

Minato comenzó moverse de atrás para adelante para despues moverse en pequeños círculos naruko se aferró con fuerza de las frazadas rojas

El la giro sin salir de su interior dejándola a cuatro haciendo las embestidas más fuertes. Se podían escuchar los gemidos de minato que estaba profanando ese cuerpo y no dejaría de hacerlo hasta saciarse

— Eres realmente bella

Declaro minato en su oído sin dejar de penetrar, la joven no paraba de gemir apretó las sabanas de la cama

La abrazo por la espalda para luego levantarla pegando la espalda de ella a su pecho, mordió los hombros hasta dejar la marca de dientes en su piel

Ella hizo amago de escapar coca que minato impidio

Luego minato se dejó caer hacia atrás sin dejar de penetrarla o mejor dicho ella se auto penetraba — ¿...naruko.. — la tumbo sobre la cama nuevamente

Le levanto una pierna y la coloco de lado sobre la cama comenzó a entrar y salir con rapidez

Naruko veia como el miembro salía y entraba de su interior con velocidad sin comtemplamientos. Sin compasión — ah..no..ah...mm...yo..minato

Y naruko se vino

Minato llegara al clímax al sentir las paredes vaginales apretar su miembro, llenando con su esencia. Callo exhausto mientras ella trataba de recuperarse, le acaricio los cabellos dorados

Ya no aguantando más las lágrimas, lloro en silencio minato beso sus lagrimas

Se puso de costado sobre La cama, la trajo a su cuerpo aprisionándola con sus brazos en un abrazo

La rubai menor le dio la espalda — Creo que ya tuvo lo que queria

Qué pensaría su abuelo de ella si el viviera seguro que la odiaría o peor aun la desterraría como nieta

Por su parte el no supo que responder — Esto se acabara cuando yo lo quiera — prefirió callar le acaricio la espalda descendiendo para apretar su redondo y duro trasero haciendo que naruko soltara un gemido de sorpresa. Sonrió complacido

Al día siguiente naruko se levanto de la cama se cubrió el cuerpo con las frazadas, miraba a minato dormir ¿para que mentir? ese hombre era sumamente atractivo además poseía un cuerpo bastante irresistible

— Adiós su majestad — se despidió besando los labios del Namikaze, se puso su kimono amarillo regalo de una de las concubinas del Namikaze miro por ver el rostro de minato antes de salir por la puerta

Abrió los ojos lentamente miro la habitación se desconcertó al no ver a nadie a su lado, entonces se levantó, se puso su yukata de la noche y salió de la habitación camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina se acercó a las sirvientas preguntando por la rubia, a lo que ellas negaron con la cabeza en un claro no

Volvió a su recamara sin importarle dejar la puerta abierta — Naru..ko no — susurro sumamente perturbado, sintiendo como se le iba el aire se masajeo la garganta intento no gritar de rabia. Callo se rodillas contra el pido

— Kakashi — llamo y de inmediato apareció el nombrado — quiero que la busques — exigió con furia, el peli plata asintió a las ordenes hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer


	6. F i v e

Estaba agotada había corrido mucho pero por fin llego a su destino, toco la puerta, espero un momento hasta que esta fue abierta — naruko — exclamo la Senju al verle, por su parte la mencionada le regalo una sonrisa. Es que tenía tantas ganas de verla antes de irse de la aldea de Konoha. Se adentró al interior de la posada tenía que encontrar el dinero que había recibido como pago de sus servicios a la Senju

— No me queda mucho tiempo tengo que irme cuanto antes

Decía mientras rebuscaba en sus cosas el dinero, mas no lo encontró por ninguna parte con la mirada temblorosa volteo a mirar a tsunade la cual junto con la pelinegra bajo la cabeza, sin poder creerlo se llevó la mano a la boca así no gritar

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, retrocedido asustada seguro eran los hombre del rey que vinieron a buscarla, trato de esconderse pero la mano de Shizune la detuvo, la rubia suplico con la mirada que la soltase la pelinegra negó cerrando los ojos con tristeza no podía hacer nada. Ambas escucharon como la puerta fue abierta a la fuerza

Con temor la joven asomo su cabeza encontrando con los azules del emperador los cuales en cuanto la vieron adquirieron un brillo oscuro

Aprovechando su distracción los soldados del rey tomaron a naruko de los brazos, llevándosela a la fuerza, aunque esta se resistiera

— Abuela — grito suplicante naruko a la Senju quien decidió darse la vuelta intentando no verlas lágrimas de la doncella ni escuchar sus gritos de súplica. Shizune también a imito dejándose caer de rodillas gotas gruesas bajaron por sus mejillas para luego caer al suelo

El peli plata miraba la scena y luego a minato, sintió lastima de la rubia, ya que según por boca de su ex discípulo supo que era huérfana su ultimo familiar estaba muerto no sabía si era por la avanzada edad de este o alguna enfermedad

— Ve al palacio y espéreme hay — ordeno el rubil rey subiendo a la joven a su caballo con brusquedad, luego se subió, el mencionado asintió a la orden. Minato se alejo

Estuvieron en silencio ninguno se decía nada, el corcel siguió avanzando en medio de los trigales

— Rey minato yo... — quiso disculparse con el por haberse ido del palacio sin decírselo, empero no logro hacerlo cuando su kimono le fue arrancado por la mitad por las manos del Namikaze quien no se molestó en detener el caballo aun. En pocas palabras sus fueron mecidas con el viento

— Deténgase, rey minato — suplico, la rubia intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre sobre ella, realmente no pensó que se enojaría tanto, solo quería escapar huir ya tenía su virginidad y le había preguntado que más quería y el no dijo nada

El rubio habia detenido su caballo y la habia oblicado a bajar

Ahora se encontraba desnuda sobre el trigo ante la mirada de deseo de su rey

Lo vio despojarse de sus ropas y dejarlas en algun lugar entre el trigo

Entro en pánico al ver como la mano del rubio emperador dirigía su miembro a su entrada, hizo amago de querer soltarse mas no lo logro ya que este la aprisiono sus brazos con su mano

Minato la empezo a masturbar con su miembro haciendo que soltase pequeños pero provocadores gemidos — ahh.. Ahh

Jadeo cuando de pronto sin previo aviso el rubio entro en su interior. Ella arqueo la espalda soltando un quejido

Fue brusco

Observo los gestos de dolor de ella decidido metió su miembro de un solo movimiento — maldición — el placer lo estaba consumiendo, la abrazo con fuerza sintió como ella se comenzaba a calmar, se separó vio como la joven le observada con las mejillas ruborizadas — naruko — se inclinó y beso esos labios

La rubia dio un asentimiento como si él le pidiera permiso para moverse. Luego de esto dio paso a las embestida, ella enredo los brazos en su cuello sintiendo como su entrada se habría paso a ese miembro, la escucho gemir cerca de su oído cosa

que logro éxitarlo

— Mi señor — cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el ritmo del mayor que iba aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas; el cabello de minato se movía por los movimientos

El cuerpo de la doncella era movido por las fuertes penetraciones que el daba, la rubia se arqueo al sentir una oleada de placer cuando el Namikaze se corrió en su interior

— No vuelvas a escaparte

Hablo este al tiempo que se levantaba para buscar su ropa y ponersela

Ella nego, no lo volveria hacer si este era el castigo que recibiria

Llegando al palacio real lo primero que se encontraron fue a una muy preocupada kushina que se lanzó de inmediato a los brazos de su rubio esposo

— Donde estuviste estuve muy preocupada — preguntada la pelirroja y mientras esta hablaba naruko junto con hinata y tenten fue llevada a la habitación de las concubinas

— Asi que te llamas naruko — sonrió ladina una pelirrosa sacudiendo el abanico frente a su rostro para despues, centrarse en la rubia que poseía un cuerpo de envidiar — soy haruno sakura

— La encargada de las concubinas reales — añadió tenten, la rubia sonrió débilmente

La pelirrosa se puso de pie — así que serás la nueva concubina — la rubia asintió un tanto cohibida, lo que causo gracia a la oji jade

— Me gusto haberte conocido — hizo una leve reverencia y sin esperar ni escuchar una sola palabra

Se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la puerta pero antes de que lograra salir se estampo con alguien que recién acaba de entrar — me dolía

Se quejó mientras se sobaba la nariz de inmediato de apresuro a disculparse. Al no escuchar contestación alzo la mirada, una ojos negros la miraban atentos

— Sasuke kun — la voz de sakura llamo la atención del azabache que inmediatamente camino hacia ella y se dejio abrazar por ella. Naruko los observaba con una sonrisa, despues de todos ellos hacían buena pareja

— Ustedes son casados

Se atrevió a preguntar no paso mucho en que recibió un golpe con el abanico de ino otra de las concubinas del emperador

— Eso duele dattebayo

Se quejó nuevamente sobándose la cabeza, la yamanaka la miro ofendida a ella también le gustaba sasuke pero el estaba con la pelirrosa de su amiga aunque el emperador era muy bueno en la cama

— Por favor

Pidió la ojos jade, las miradas de naruko e ino se fueron hacia su persona las cuales vieron con gracia como sakura tenía sus manos juntasen pose de súplica, el azabache negó y la otra hizo un puchero

— Sabes que mi respuesta sigue siendo no — contesto con simpleza, en repuesta aa eso la haruno se alejo de el. La doncella despues de ver a tan graciosa scena decidió retirarse, salió por la puerta camino por los pasillos del palacio, no esperaba acostumbrarse a vivir allí

— Como estarán oba chan y Shizune — se preguntó, se detuvo — abuelo te extraño — una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla


	7. S i x

Dentro de su sala privada, Minato estaba tomando el té tranquilamente en su sala real. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que intimo con la joven rubia y para ser sincero aún tenía esos deseos por tenerla bajo el, cosa que no se podía ya que como todo hombre casado también tenía que estar con su esposa. No quería lastimar a kushina, aunque no la amara seguía importándole

Un peliplateado entro sin permiso

— Emperador

Dijo llamando la atención del rubio emperador, interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos

— Que noticias me traes Kakashi — minato dejo la taza ya vacío reposar sobre la mesita, levanto la mirada

— Temo que no muy buenas — el rubio doblo una ceja — según eh oído de algunos de nuestros aliados, una guerra está apunto de desatarse

— Y sabes quien esta detras de todo esto — quizo saber

— No — el hatake se sintió decepcionado consigo

Minato se llevó una mano a su barbilla como pensando. Si lo que el hatake decía era verdad, entonces toda la nación del fuego estaba en un gran peligro — quizá solo sea rumores, pero en caso de que asi sea mantenme al tanto de la situación

— Claro

Fue todo lo que kakashi dijo antes desaparecer, de la vista de minato en una nube de polvo

Minato soltó un suspiro tendría que actuar rápido para protejer a su pueblo

Se bebió lo último de su te, para luego, levantarse del cómodo cojín y dirigirse a la salida de la sala privada

Ya sabia a donde ir, paso por el cuarto que compartía con su esposa, y se detuvo frente a estas la abrió un poco. Comtemplo la imagen de su esposa dormida que era cubierta por unas sabana negras de ceda. Se sintió culpable

Kushina no se merecía ese tipo de tratos; pero no podía evitarlo de algún modo dejo de sentir algo por ella y eso fue hace mucho

Los besos que recibia de ella ya no los sentia como antes, o como cuando le hacia el amor ya no sentía esa misma pasion

Así que busco, refugio en sus concubinas, las cuales le recibían gustosas en su interior aunque el las embistieran con agresividad, sin compasión ni comtemplaciones

— Lo siento — se disculpó con aquella pelirroja que ya no estaba en su corazón ni era ya dueña de sus sentimientos — en verdad lo siento — cerro la puerta. Siguio caminando y se paro frente a la puerta

Naruko oyó como tocaban la puerta de su recamara, se levantó apresurada de su lecho y abrió la puerta, se encontró con minato que sin darle alguna explicación atrapo sus labios en un beso verdaderamente apasionado

— Se una buena amante y aférrate a mí — ella lo hizo y el la cargo en brazos, entraron a la habitación

— Que pasa sasuke? — pregunto una pelirrosa, mirando al azabache a su lado. Ambos estaban en una de las bancas de los jardines del palacio — sasuke — llamo

— Nada — contesto este sin quitar los ojos de la luna — no pasa nada Sakura — mintio, ya que no quizo preocuparla

El sabia que bien podría ser cierto lo que el hatake le había dicho esa mañana

Naruko se encontraba sobre el pecho de minato quien dormía plácidamente y con sus brazos aprisionada su cintura

Dentro de su cabeza, la rubia se pregunto porque ya no le molestaba, tener intimidad con el namikaze

Levanto un poco su cabeza para seguidamente hacer no mismo con su brazo y llevarlo hacia en rostro del rubio y acariciarlo — sera que...


	8. S e v e n

Habían pasaso dos días desde su encuentro apasionado con el emperador. Naruko se hallaba en la habitación de las concubinas platicando con ino y sakura sobre el extraño comportamiento del emperador

Minato últimamente se veía pensativo y por las noches paseaba por los jardines de su palacio, lo cual asusto algunos mientras dé a otros los hacia preguntarse el motivo del comportamiento poco habitual de su rey. Además si ahora estaba alejado de su esposa ahora era como si ella no existiese, como s fuera invisible para el

— Crees que..

Pregunto ino mirando a sakura preocupada, la haruno le devolvió la mirada

La pelirrosa pareció pensarlo — umm podría ser — miro de reojo a naruko

— Qué cosa — pregunto queriendo saber que de estaban hablando esas dos

— Creemos que el emperador planea separarse de su esposa — declaro sakura dirigiendo su vista a la rubia — sería lo más obvio — se encogió de hombros

Pero naruko no pensó que era eso, así que mañana talvez decidiría preguntarle personalmente eso al rey

— Minato — dijo kushina mientras miraba por una ventana a su señor andar entre las flores del gran jardín real. La pelirroja había dejado el calor de su cama al oírle hablar solo, al principio pensó que eran los guardias pero descarto esa idea al ver a su marido meditando sobre algo. Digamos que a kushina le preocupaba el estado de su esposo, pero aunque ella le hubiera preguntado el rubio no quiso decírselo. Más esta no sabía la causa que tuvo su esposo para no decírselo

A la mañana siguiente, mientras el emperador desayunaba tranquilamente en balcón de su habitación, escucho que tocaban la puerta

— Entre — dio permiso sin mirar la puerta aun ni a la persona que había entraño

— Eh majestad

Trato decir algo, podia sentir el rapido latido de su corazon

— Oh naruko — minato pareció sorprendido — te vez... — vio como los ojos azules recorían su cuerpo lentamente

Naruko sonrió para sus adentros esa mañana se había lavado el cuerpo con el mejor baño de flores y se vistió con el kimono mas fino que había entre sus vestidos. Si quería saber la cosa que tenia tan angustiado al rubio debía primero agradar a su ojos

— Buenas dias mi señor lamento si lo molesto — se inclino en respeto

— No hagas eso — pidio este tomando de los hombros para enderesarla — a que has venido — pregunto frio dandole la espalda ademas no era como si la amara. Ella solo servia para satisfacerlo y nada mas

— Yo... — pronuncio

— Rey minato

Imrumpio en el cuarto el peliplata apareciendo de repente

— A kakashi — hablo el rubio — retirate naruko hablaremos despues

Naruko se sintio rechazada pero decidio mejor retirarse; con una leve reberencia salio de la habitacion

No dandole importancia a la rubia minato se sento sobre uno de los cogines cerca de su pequeña mesa

— Y..?

— Nos declararon la querra — kakashi lanzo un pergino spbre la mesita el cual fue tomado por minato — fue encontrado esta mañana a las puertas de la entrada al palacio

— Mmmp

Desato la cinta roja alrederos de el papel

Este a medida que iba leyendo su rostro iba haciendo una cara de sorpresa

— Y aun no sabemos quien nos lo envio — termino de hablar el peliplata

El namikaze volvio a verle, su ojos afilados, su boca formaba una linea recta. Quien era el que amenazaba las vidas de toda konoha y cuales eran sus motivoz

Kushina tomaba tranquilamente su té de hiervas era la unica manera de sentir bien, el dulce y calido sabor del nectar la calmaba

No sabia lo que tenia tan preocupado a su esposo y tampoco iba a insistirle; Minato era un terco

Saborio — delicioso y a la vez amargo — musito lo ultimo

Naruko se encontraba boca abajo sobre el lecho, sollozando ya que le dolio la manera tan dura en que minato la trato. No queria verlo

Si tan solo no se sintiera asi almenos no con el rubio rey

Fingir era su unica salida


	9. E i g h t

— Tienes noticias?

Habia preguntado minato, sus azules ojos estaban cerrados se encontraba meditando. El namikaze se encontraba en el balcón de su jardín tomando su sake

— Ya envíe a cuatro hombre para que averiguen puedes estar tranquillo — fue la respuesta kakashi

— Lo dudo — dijo en un suspiro el rubio

— Disculpe? — curiosio el peliplata

— No podré estar tranquilo sabiendo que todo el pueblo corre peligro

La alcoba quedo en silencio

— Saldré mañana — aviso

— A que...

— Tengo un asunto que atender con el emperador de la nación de la arena — le interumpio minato antes de que este pudiera terminar su pregunta

— Raza? — kakashi alzó la ceja izquierda bajo la máscara

— Si — dijo en respuesta — y quiero que en mi ausencia hagan una fiesta — pidió diciendo este con las manos atrás — encargate de que todos nuestros aliados asistan

El hatake hizo una reverencia — Como desee Majestad

En cuanto kakashi desapareció de la vista del rubio este se dirigió a una habitación al salir de la que estaba

— Naruko — dijo al encontrarse con la rubia leyendo un libro

— Majestad — se paro del suelo y se inclinó en reverencia

Minato le correspondiendo y con curiosidad se acercó a ella por el libro ella tenía en manos — Puedo saber que miras — inquirió sentándose al lado de ella

— Eh?..a si claro

Le extendió el libro para que él lo viera, pero el se acercó a ella. Escucho a su corazón latir muy rápido por la cercanía de Minato además ¿no se suponía que lo tenía que evitar?

Y eso es lo que hizo se alejó antes de hacer una negativa y salir corriendo de la biblioteca

Fue un error el que fuera ahí

— Espera — rogó minato gritándole mientras está se alejaba de allí corriendo

Sentía que la había ofendido, se reprendió a el mismo no tenía derecho de tratarla así ella solo quería hablar con y el habia sido cortante

Decidió mejor irse en ese instante, por lo cual se levanto del suelo y se retiró de allí

— Y porque saldría el emperador? — cuestiono queriendo saber óbito los asuntos del a rubio namikaze viendo a kakashi sentado en su ventana

— No lo se — kakashi afuera — ni me lo ha dicho — agrego

— Sospechoso — Murmuró llevando una mano a su barbilla

— Cariño

Dijo con preocupacion rin colocando su mano sobre el hombro del uchiha

— Lo se rin se que el me enseño todo lo que se — dijo — pero porque razón el emperador haría eso

— Kakashi — llamo alguien desde la puerta de la habitación del peliplata. Ese alguien era minato

Un día después

Mientras tanto en el jardín del palacio

— Sientes eso abuelo — dijo Naruto

La cual se encontraba mirando el ancho y amplio del jardín real, mientras sus cabellos eran movidos por el viendo. La rubia después de haber sido trataba de manera cortante por minato y huir del mismo

Decidió entonces refugiarse en los jardines de palacio

Pero entonces penso en su comportamiento no tenía sentido el que se halla puesto asi. El namikaze seguro debía estar extrañado por semejante carácter

Así que se dirigió a la habitación del rubio más que dispuesta en disculparse

Toco la puerta unas seis veces al enfrente de esta

En cuanto la puerta se abrió se encontró con kushina y no a minato. Trago pesado

Hizo una reverencia inmediata — buenas días majestad — se encuentra en ese momento el enpredor, es que quisiera disculparme con el

— El rey salio esta mañana — hablo con dureza la pelirroja

— A donde — quizo saber

— Asuntos de el, eso no te imcumbe

— Pero...

Antes de siquiera terminar la puerta del la habitación fue cerrada bruscamente delante de sus narizes

Dio un suspiro desaminado camino nuevamente en dirección al jardín. Naturalmente las concubinas casi tienen prohibido salir pero eso a ella no le importaba o no

Se sentó en el piso de la entrada y admiro el bello paisaje frente suyo sin duda los palacios del emperador eran algo esquisito de ver. Una vista realmente envidiable

Vio de soslayo que dos personas y corrían se volteo para a ver eran Sakura e Ino

— Naruko te has te enterado — dijo Ino corriendo

— De que — no sabía lo que la rubia decia

— El emperador a organizado un baile — hablo con emoción Sakura

Fue levantada con rapidez, casi cae por poco si no fuera por que logro manteren el equilibrio — esperen a dónde me llevan — pregunto a las joven

— A vestirte

Dijeron ambas mientras llevaban a rastras a la rubia

La noche callo como un telon de teatro, naruko había sido bañada con el mejor perfume de rosas del mundo, vestida con el mejor de sus kimonos y maquillaba perfectamente

— Vamos naru — insiste ino al verla mirar la entrada a la fiesta con temor

Naruko asintió y entró pero apenas puso un pie dentro todos le pusieron atención, agacho la cabeza no era su intención tener la atención de todos los invitados

Ella solo tenía curiosidad de como eran las fiestas en palacio nunca había podido ir a una

Camino un poco más con las concubinas reales siendo seguida por la mirada de muchos invitados

— Tu — dijo el azabache al estar enfrente de ella incrédulo por lo que veía

— Buenas noches Sasuke — saludo con los nervios de punta — gusto en verte — movió la mano en nerviosismo

Sasuke había quedado deslumbrado y perplejo ante tal belleza que emanaba de naruko

— Sasuke kun me invitas a bailar

Hablo Sakura apareciendo frente al azabache que inconscientemente había ofrecido la mano para invitar a la rubia

Dio un vistazo a la rubia tras de la pelirosa antes de dar un asentimiento de cabeza y alejarse con la pelirosa

La joven rubia veía a la pareja bailar y como de vez en cuando el azabache la mirada de pies a cabeza

De pronto todas las miradas nuevamente se posaron en la entraba ella también lo hizo pero no vio a nadie

— Disfrutas mucho de la fiesta

Pregunto una voz en su oreja

Su corazón dio un vuelco reconocía esa voz — emperador

La rubia dijo sobresaltada al verlo al lado de si. Minato tenía puesto una yukata azul noche con los bordes en dorado combinando perfectamente con su ojos y cabello

— Llegué tarde? — la miró de reojo

— No — contestó bajando la caveza. Tenía vergüenza de que minato la viera

— Ah bueno en ese caso — extendio la mano — me permitiría este baile

Las mejillas de naruko no tardaron en ponerse rojas — Emm... yo

Sin que ella pudiese responder ya se encontraba asi misma en el gran jardin

El namikaze coloco una mano en su cintura y con la otra hizo que la mano de naruko se posara sobre su hombro para luego entrelazar los dedos de sus mano

— Sinceramente el jardin es mas agradable que alli dentro

Y con esto dicho comenzó a moverse al compás de la melodía lenta

Al principio naruko le evitaba la mirada mostrándose ajena a el

Al rubio mayor eso le afecto un poco; quería ver esos ojos casi tan azules como los suyos

Ino que era la única de las concubinas que no había sido invitada por nadie, los miraba bailar

— Porque tan sola?

Ino se volteo luego de escuchar tal pregunta y al hacerlo vio a lado suyo un pelinegro que apostaba que era familiar del uchiha ya que tenían casi los mismos rasgos

Ella sonrió ladina — eso no le incumbe...

— Sai, me llamo sai — se presentó

— Bueno sai si no quieres verme sola entonces invítame a bailar — Dijo ella con coquetería

— Con gusto

Tomo la mano de la Yamaha y se fueron también con las demás parejas

— Lo vez no es tan difícil — dijo minato una naruko que se había decidido por fin a mirarle. Rio

La pelirroja intento no sentirse mal pero era algo inutil. Salio corriendo rumbo a su alcoba

Estaba celosa

Prácticamente parecía que la rubia quería llevar toda la atención de su marido de ella. No iba a permitirlo

Ella le robaba las noches de pasión con su esposo

Ella era la que recibia los besos de minato en cada parte de su cuerpo

Ella era la que sin saberlo robaba los ojos a su esposo

Kushina la odiaba

— No permitiré que me quites a mi esposo — dijo con firmeza en su voz — ni ahora ni nunca


	10. N i n e

— Rey minato — grito corriendo un hombre entrando a la habitación del trono real siendo ayudado por los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a palacio

Minato veía al agotado hombre que tenía una mano en una de sus costillas, estaba herido. Alzo la mano en señal de que se detuvieran — señor

Se inclinaron en respeto y se retiraron volviendo a sus puestos. De inmediato minato se acercó al hombre que ya estaba perdiendo el equilibrio para finalmente caerse al suelo de rodillas

— Déjeme ayudarle — lo levanto del suelo tomándolo de los hombros y lo llevo a otra habitación — espere aquí le diré a mis médicos personales que lo atiendan — pidió mientras decía

Mas el hombre negó agarrándose de su muñeca — no hay tiempo, yo tengo que advertirle de algo — su voz era débil y agonizante el rubio asintió en verdad quería ayudarlo — fui perseguido por los guardias — dijo — majestad lo que voy a decirle es de suma importancia. El rubio se giró estaba a punto de salir para ir a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. El Namikaze dejo escapar todo el aire

Luego de escuchar atentamente la advertencia de hombre se había ido a sus cortesanos haber que opinaban ellos al respecto con respecto al asunto

— Kakashi — llamo, para casi al instante aparecer un peli plata — llama a todos los cortesanos tengo algo importante que decirles — ordeno el hatake asintió

Esa noche todos los cortesanos, magistrados, concejeros de emperadores y reyes de otras naciones estaban sentados en aquella mesa larga, en sala del rey siendo protegida la entrada por dos guardias

Minato miraba a cada una pero viendo que ninguno dejo nada decidió hablar — Se desatara una guerra según escuche del hombre que llego a mí, fui el único sobreviviente de tus hombre Kakashi — le dirigió al hatake que se mostró sorprendido

— Solo el logro escapar

— Así que nuestro enemigo se aproxima — hablo raza rey de la nación de la arena. Minato movió la cabeza levemente para arriba y abajo

— Y si no estamos preparados acabara con nosotros de un solo movimientos

Dirigió su mirada a sasuke el cual ante la mirada de los de ahí presente saco un pergamino de dentro de su capa, se acercó con el en mano y lo dejo frente a el sobre la mesa

— Es por eso que mande a sasuke que trajera de mi alcoba el pergamino del dios del trueno, yo también peleare con ustedes por la seguridad y el bien de Konoha — ante tales palabras dramáticas todos se miraban y algunos decían cosas

Jamás alguien había utilizado la técnica el dios del trueno, como tampoco nadie vio en acción al rayo amarillo

— Sasuke — el azabache le prestó atención

— Si algo me llegara a pasar protege ... — pidió y el uchiha asintió

— Bien cuento contigo — sonrió levemente

Se fue de allí tomo rumbo a su habitación tenía que hablar con su esposa sobre ese asunto sabia como se lo tomaría kushina cuando se lo dijera

Se quedó parado frente a la puerta debatiéndose entre entrar o no pero la abrió de todas formas kushina tenía derecho a saberlo

— Minato — dijo está yendo a su encuentro la abrazo del cuello y lleno de besos su rostro, lo guio al lecho no dejándolo hablar. El rubio decidió complacerla ya que hace mucho que se sintiera el uno al otro

Sasuke iba saltando sobre las ramas de los árboles de pronto se detuvo en seco, al ver algo que llamo su total atención. Se regresó unos cuándos pasos

Coloco su mano en el tronco del árbol, entrecerró los ojos con el sharingan activo esperando un momento o por parte de la persona que estaba allí

Naruko se comenzó a quitar el kimono ante la atenta mirada del azabache dejándolo impresionado ya que hasta ese momento el uchiha no hubo apreciado ese cuerpo delicado, tentaron de la rubia lavaba en las aguas del rio sentada en una de las rocas

— Sin duda era una joya jamás encontrada

Pensó viendo la jugará expuesta a él con gotas de agua escurriendo con descaro su piel bronceada sus pezones duros por el frio del agua, piernas perfectas, mirada inocente. Bajo su vista hasta la intimidad de ella cubierta por vello púbico

— Que tanto miras teme — pregunto en clara molestia la joven haciéndolo reaccionar y dejándolo sorprendido por verse descubierto

Recupero la compostura y de un salto bajo del gran árbol se aproximó a la doncella que seguía demostrando enojo se quitó la capa

— Ten cúbrete con esto — dijo lanzándole su capa, la rubia la recibió viéndolo confundida como el ojinegro se daba la vuelta para darle privacidad aunque ya la habita visto. Dejo de pensar y se colocó la capa cubriéndose con esto su cuerpo

— Puedes voltear

Aviso ella para el azabache momento despues lo hiciera la tomo en brazos para llevarla de regreso al palacio

Seguramente el emperador estaría buscándola con desespero. Observo las facciones en los rostro de la joven rubia y tubo envidia del emperador por poseer a tan hermosa chica como naruko. Y desde ese momento deseo tenerla para el


	11. T e n

— Asi que ya se enteraron de nuestro plan

— Si, no sé como pero lo hicieron

— Pero no saben nuestras razones

— No mi lord

— Perfecto

Minato se veía acostado en su lecho, mirando el techo pensativo en muchas cosas y entre ella unos ojos zafiros estaban cada vez más presentes que antes. N supo cuando sus labios formaron una sonrisa, no podía negarlo naruko era como una brillante luz dorada que alumbraba hasta el más oscuro corazón

Aun en sus pensamientos sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos, aun con los ojos cerrados correspondió al contacto labial hasta que este término. Fue abriendo los ojos

— Kushina — dijo sentándose repentinamente sobre el colcho. El había pensado que naruko había sido quien le besado colándose en su cuarto, aprovechando el hecho que se encontraba distraído — que haces aquí

— Eres mi esposo y como tal tengo todo el derecho a robarte un beso — dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al rostro de su rubio esposo

Mientras tanto en el jardín del emperador, un azabache sentado sobre un tronco.

Tocaba con su boca y dedos una flauta, la melodía era verdaderamente triste

Una rubia que ya hacía a su lado haciéndole compañía

— Es linda pero melancólica — comento en cuanto el uchiha acabo de tocar la flauta — me hace recordar al abuelo

Guardo la flauta en sus ropas — me la enseño mi hermano — conto — se llama el canto del ruiseñor o al menos se le parece — le declaro este mirando el paisaje pero entonces cambio la mirada desviándola hacia la rubia joven que le sonreia — un canto verdaderamente hermoso — su mano acaricio las marquitas de la mejilla derecha

Despues la quito reaccionando, no le era permitido tocar lo que el emperador ya marco como su propiedad, además su algo pasaba con el emperador el tomaría su lugar y tomaría a sakura como su esposa. Mientras que a naruko su concubina

Miraron fuera de las puertas de palacio. La entrada al jardín tenía puerta Paifang

— Mocosa

Ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver a una mujer rubia

— Lady tsunade — exclamo una alegre naruko corriendo hacia la mujer

La rubia bajo del árbol de un salto, fue corriendo hacia los brazos de la Senju que la recibieron en un abrazo

— Mi niña como has estado? — tsunade pregunto acariciando los cabellos rubios con delicadeza. Estaba arrepentida de su acción para con naruko, una vez que vio cómo se llevaban a naruko lejos de ella

Su corazón callo haciéndose pequeños pedazos poco a poco, pues la rubia era como su familia. Por lo cual la extraño por mucho tiempo que hasta su mano derecha lo noto — vamos a casa — dijo separándose del abrazo

Asió de la mano de la joven, pero cuando quiso irse; esta se quedó ahí. Se giró — naruko no te quedes hay tenemos que irnos

En la mente de la joven rubia vino el recuerdo de minato

Luego de una noche de pasión con el emperador. Ambos acostado sobre el lecho, minato tenía puesto una mano en su espalda y ella su cabeza descansando sobre su formado pecho de este

— Naruko — esta miro a minato — nunca vas alejarte de mí cierto? — le pregunto con ojos que rogaban que lo hiciesen

Ella se quedó mirándolo, hasta que elevo un poco su cabeza y lo beso — jamás lo prometo. El Namikaze al oir su promesa lleno de beso su cara

— Naruko — esta cuando escucho su nombre retiro sus recuerdos de inmediato

— No con la cabeza repetidas veces — no puedo dejar al emperador — miro a la Senju suplicante — no puedo — fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltarse del agarre

— Si lo que preocupa es que el emperador vaya a buscarte, no tienes porque — dijo — iremos a otro lugar, a otra aldea — volvió a tomarle de la mano

— ¡No!

Solto


	12. E l e v e n

La Senju la miro no comprendiendo.

— Le hice una promesa al emperador.

Bajo la cabeza un leve rubor hizo aparición en sus morenas mejillas. Por lo cual no puso ver que tsunade la mirada comprensiva y como cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza levemente en negación.

La mayor pensó en pedirle al emperador por la libertad de la rubia. Por supuesto que naruko quería irse con ella pero por la promesa no podía.

— Lady...

La mano de tsunade detuvo lo que iba a decir — no digas nada — hablo volteándose a verlo — donde se encuentra el emperador minato — hablo al azabache que en esos momentos estaba aún sentado en el tronco.

— Debe estar ocupado o con su esposa — dio la respuesta tan escuetamente que hizo fruncir el ceño a la Senju.

Si ese niño no le decía dónde podría estar entonces lo buscaría por si misma — vámonos — dicho esto jalo o tiro del brazo de la rubia.

El uchiha trono los dientes y las siguió por si a la rubia mayor se le ocurría escapar. A penas puso un pie dentro minato apareció caminando con aura fría que duro poco al encontrase sus ojos con los de naruko la cual giro su vista a otro lado.

— Emperador — el Namikaze quito los ojos de su amante para posarlos sobre la otra rubia, la cual le veía seria — quiero hablar.

Rubio y azabache se sorprendieron por la osadía de la mayor Naruko se sonrojo.

Ya estando en la sala privada, minato insto a la Senju a hablar.

— Bien... seré breve — tsunade no le gustaba por irse por las ramas — sé muy bien la razón del porque naruko ha sido traída usted a palacio.

Minato parpadeo una sola vez mientras la escuchaba atentamente como también de ves en cuando miraba hacia la puerta.

Al terminar la Senju de hablar, este tomo aire que dejo salir despues por sus fosas nasales.

— Cuáles son sus condiciones — cuestiono mirando seriamente los ojos mieles.

— Quiero quedarme con naruko — dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie — esa es mi única condición.

El rubio se quedó pensando un rato entre aceptar o no propuesta de la Senju, tsunade espero paciente un estando de pie la despues del emperador pero viendo que nada que este solo estaba en silencio se dispuso a ponerse en pie.

Iba a retirarse cuando fue detenida por la voz del emperador que en ese momento había hablado.

— Acepto. Cuál es su propósito... madre.

Tsunade curveo los labios en una sonrisa y dijo — Entrenare a naruko.

Quito su oído de la puerta y se alejó de esta, cerro su boca para no soltar un grito de asombro.

Sasuke la sujeto de los hombros cualquiera cosa que haya escuchado le logro afectar.

Y es cuando tsunade salió que el uchiha arrugo el rostro mientras esta caminaba por los pasillas, miro de nuevo el cuarto donde el emperador se encontraba.

Este no le miraba, sino que su vista la tenía el suelo medio ido.

Dejo al emperador solo llevándose consigo en brazos a una rubia aparentemente dormida.

Minato sentía miedo en su corazón, un miedo que lo consumía. Estaba seguro que algo amenazaba su vida.

Aquel hombre se lo dijo ante de morir.

— Planean quitarle el aliento emperador.Quieren matarlo.

Dejo que todo el aire de su boca escapara, ya había tomado la decisión.

Si había de morir. Lo haría defendio loque mas importaba.

Minato se perdía en esos ojos similares a los suyos, cualquiera diría que son padre e hija.

— Por favor más despacio ... — al oír las suplicas de la rubia, aumento la velocidad — ... por favor.

Minato sintió que algo esponjoso salía de ella; paro salió de ella y guio su vista. Una cola naranja con la punta en blanco salió de ella.

— Naruko tu ... — miro a la rubia la cual, se volteo solo para ver la mirada del emperador viéndola sin pestañar ni un minuto, se sentó sobre la cama, mostrándole al Namikaze a minato su semen resbalando de su intimad. Cosa que la hizo girar el rostro a otro lado.

— Yo pertenezco a una raza de animales llamados Kitsuni, por eso el abuelo y yo vivíamos lejos del pueblo, para mantenernos a salvo y conservar nuwstra especie — explico, dándole la espalda al rubio.

El cual se acercó a ella para abrazarla no como esos abrazos que le daba despues de haber tenido intimidad con ella. Este era uno de protección.

Ya que sin saberlo minato comenzaba a sentir algo por esa rubia que poco a poco lo iba seduciendo lentamente.


	13. T w e l v e

— ¡Muestrame lo que tienes!.

— Flores de cerezo.

Tiro la carta de la cual no tardo de hacer una explosion capaz de acabar con el enemigo.

Sakura y naruko entrenaban en una parte del gran jardin siendo tsunade su maestra. El propisito de esta ultima era enseñarles para que sean capas de enfrentar cualquier ataque.

— Rasengan — al cambio de la pelirosa, la uzumaki hizo aparecer en su mano una bola naranja y la disparo en direcion en un arbol.

— Alto — la senju utilizo una mano para detenrla — es todo, mañana seguiremos ahora vayan a sus habitaciones.

Dieron un senton de cabeza, obedeciendo a la orden se dirigienron camino a donde lady tsunafe les dijo que debian ir.

La joven naruko no creia aun que la mayor fuera la madre del emperador nunca se lo imagino.

— ¡Naruko evita distraerte quieres!

Se inclino — si mi lady.

Los dias que estuvo en palacio sakura llego a ser la preferisa de la senju convirtiendola en su disipulo para otorgarle sus poderes si en caso llegase a morir uno ya no podia estar seguro de mañana.

— Como van? — minato estaba sentado comodamente dejabo de sus rodillas.

Llegando al cuarto en donde su hijo estaba sentado tranquillo huyendo de sus deberes de emperador.

Ladeo la boca con sobervia — solo yo lo debo de saberlo.

— Tengo tambien el derecho madre — alzo la voz — soy el emperador

Tsunade miro a su hijo no permitiria que le fartara el respeto asi al instante tenia el rostro ladeado y una marca roja en la mejilla tsunade le cacheteo.

Por su osadia.

— Y gracias a quien crees que has llegado a donde estas? — dijo levantando la voz poco le preocupaba si alguien los escuchaba — ¡Pide disculpas! — exigio.

El namikaze no le quedo de otra que ponerse de pie y luego arrodillarse para mas tarde inclinarse.

— Perdoname madre.

Tsunade volteo la cabeza a otro lado le decepcionaba la falta de respeto de su hijo — no quiero que esto se repita.

Levanto un poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados — como ordenes madre.

— Eres el emperador ya deja de decorme mama — espeto la senju poniendose en pie.

— No lo olvides — con estas ultimas palabras salio de la habitacion.

Al salir no se espero encontrar a su nuera por el pasillo miro hacia la puerta de su hijo.

— Como estas nuera?

— Muy bien gracias por su preocupacion — se inclino un poco — le apetece un tè

— Me encantaria pero tengo cosas que hacer — se excuso.

Kushina junto las cejas con enojo esa mujer no le agrabada asi fuera su suegra.

— Ultimamente veo que estas mucho con ella.— hablo una pelirosa — Sasuke que esta pasando.

— Nada.

Junto las cejas — No mas mentiras sasuke dime que esta pasando entre ella y tu.

— Sakura — le miro — ya basta de tus celos si quiero estar con naruko o no es mi problema.

Sakura bajo la cabeza su rostro fue cubierto por una neblina negra se mordio los labios, las lagrimas patinaron sobre sus mejillas — bien al cabo... — murmuro bajo.

— Que dijiste.

El uchiha se volvio a ella tomandola del brazo pero la pelirosa se habia soltado bruscamente de el para desaparecer de su vista. No le diria si su decision era estar con la rubia, le ocultaria el hecho que una vida crecia en su interior.

El uchiha la ingnoro creyendo que ella habia dicho una sandez.

Los dias pasaban y los entrenamientos continuaban tanto para las concubinas como para los soltados reales.

Pero un dia sucedio, en uno de los entrenamientos algo salio mal.

La actitud de naruko no fue la misma incluso sakura siendo un poco distraida detecto la amenaza.

El cuerpo de naruko fue atrapado en una energia naranja haciendole perder el control y olvidando quien era, sus azules fueron remplazados por unos rojos que amenazaban con acerte daño.

Ensancho los ojos viendo que Naruko ataco a sakura tirandola al suelo — Que le pasa.

— No lo se — retrocedio teniendo su kunai — asi que este era su poder guardado ella entonces es — penso tsunade siendo interrumpida por ino y sakura.

El cuerpo de la rubia habia caido inconsiente.

Minato caminaba de un lado a otro paranoico era tanto su enojo y curiosidad que se atrevio a levantarle la voz a su propia madre.

— Que le pasa?

— Tranqulizate — tsunade contrario a esta se encontraba tranquila con su taza de sake en mano — ella estara bien.

— No vuelvas a decir eso — sorprendidab— ire a verla.

Cogio la botella y se sirvio mas de su nectar de la vida — la meteras en problemas — levanto la misma.

— Con quien?

Se llevo el vaso a la boca — Con tu esposa — quien mas seria capas de causare problenas a la chica.

— Kushina?.que tiene que ver ella?

— No vivi en palacio como tu pero se cuando a una mujer no le gusta que su marido precuenta mas a su amante que a ella — decia con gracia en sus palabras — yacia sea la mas refinada.

— Ella no es mi amante — se defendio — es solo mi concubina no significa nada mas — pero la mirada de su madre le decia que no creia nada de lo que dijo.

— La amas? — su hijo por supiesgo que no contesto — asi que lo haces — siempre esa chica se ganaba los corazones sin quererlo.

— Mama — se estalto al sentirse descubierto era tan transparente con sus sentimiento. Su madre le pidio que sea con sincero cin la joven rubia antes de retirarse y pensaba lo mismo. Pidio que kakashi llevara a naruko a su aposento.

— Me llamo emperador?

Suspiro el que queria ser llamado por su nombre.

— Ven — palmeo el sitio el lado de el sobre el colchon — quiero darte esto — sustrajo de su cuello el collar que por años tuvo con el, se fue parando de su lecho para entregarselo y dejarlo entre sus manos.

Vio con decepcion aquel pedazo — y esto — cuestiono mirando los ojos azules con deseo contenido.

— Es un collar — informo siguiendolo mostrandolo — como sabes mañana ire a la guerra y me gustaria hacerlo contigo antes de irme — pero no lo hare — y en lugar de eso te dio la piedra de ethan porque ese es su nombre fue un regalo de un anciano que se encontro cuando era muy joven — dejame ponerlo en tu cuello — agarro la joya volteo a naruko tomando sus hombros.

— Solo desea que yo este y tu deseo sera concedido.

Termino de colocarle en collar en su cuello.

Toda la tropa de soldados estaba esperando el momento de partir al lugar de batalla.

Vio que al hombre hacia dificil ponerse algunas cosas — Dejame ayudarte — se ofrecio ella tomando la coraza y el carco que eran las piezas faltantes para la armadura.

Esa accion no paso por alto por los ojos de una pelirroja que los miraba por las ventanas en forma de ronbos esperaria que su esposo se fuera arremeteria contra la rubia.

Ayudo a que este se pusiera la armadura se veia realmete guapo.

Tomo las manos de naruko parando lo que esta hacia — Naruko — dijo la rubia acerco el rostro con curiosidad por lo que el se tuvo que alejar — yo.. tengo algo que quisiera decirte — se vio nervioso.

Naruko lo miraba esperando atenta a lo el emperador pudiera decirle.

Pero contrario a todo minato no llego a decir ya que un soldado le habia informado que las tropas estaban listas para la batalla.

— Partiremos al amanecer — anuncio enroyando el pergamino, lo guardo dentro de su traje de emperador. Por decision de algunos sabios entre la mesa la batalla seria en el valle.

Vio como los ojos zafiros lo miraban tenia tantas cosas que decir pero no habia tiempo, la guerra fue declarada por alguien culla entidad no le era conocida asi que no podia permitirse darle un lugar en su corazon a tan hermosa concubina.

No se alguien me extraño solo por la historia pero por mis estudios no pude continuar y porque no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como continuar.


End file.
